


Flipside of the Coin: A Series of Fem!Spones Drabbles and More

by Kisaru



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Leonard McCoy, Female Spock, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaru/pseuds/Kisaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small, assorted collection of drabbles and/or very short stories that revolve around female versions of Spock and McCoy. Mostly of the fem!Spones variety. To be updated periodically. Rating may change depending on content of the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipside of the Coin: A Series of Fem!Spones Drabbles and More

**Author's Note:**

> I blame two tumblr users to getting me into the femslash version of Spock/McCoy: kimjirk and imagine-Jim-Bones-and-Spock. There's not enough femslash around much less fem!Spones so I hope it fills the gap. That and I like writing female versions of these two so...
> 
> Also, there's a small reference to a TOS behind the scenes story here. See if you can spot it!

It had been a long day and even with Spock yakking her trap off, she still felt her Southern upbringing kicking in, told her to at least let Spock finish her thought before excusing herself.

Somehow, Spock kept going and going, like that one ancient commercial, and Lenora's eyes kept drifting off towards her mouth, to her eyes. When Spock was focused, her enthusiasm leaked through and it was captivating.

Maybe if Lenora was well rested, she could've kept up with the conversation, could have come up with solutions and counter arguments in her mind, but all she wanted to do was change into her pajamas and head to bed.

And she couldn't do that if Spock was still talking.

So she followed her sleep addled logic and kissed her.

Spock stopped mid-sentence, blinked, as Lenora went to get up from her seat.

She covered her mouth with her hand, muffled her yawn. With a tiny wave, she said, "Goodnight, Spock."

Lenora did not turn around, too tired to crane her head back.

Spock just touched her nose, wondered just what happened, and decided to ponder upon the matter and the feelings revealed during her meditation.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories won't really relate to each other and there's a possibility of them turning into full fledged fics. If there's any you'd like to see further expanded, just let me know!
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to PlausibleDeniabilityIsAmazing, for being a nice supporter when I needed it. 
> 
> Sorry for not posting any fics sooner, I got sucked into making Spock/McCoy graphics online. If you want to check it out, go to logicheartsoul.tumblr.com.


End file.
